detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Grimoire (character)
: :For the game of which Detective Grimoire is the protagonist, see Detective Grimoire (game). :For the second installment of the series, see Detective Grimoire: Secret of the Swamp. ---- "Could you say that again, but, like — condense it? As if you were talking to a slightly stupid person?" — Detective Grimoire, Tangle Tower Detective Grimoire is the snarky and somewhat goofy titular protagonist of the Detective Grimoire series of games who happens to have a bad habit of being hatless, much to the confusion of those around him. He first appears in Detective Grimoire and is the main playable character in all three installments thus far. He is voiced by Edwyn Tiong. Appearance Grimoire's appearance has changed during all of his adventures so far. In his first appearance he has a realistic and less styled aspect. He wears a white under-shirt and his characteristic beige detective coat attied with a belt of the same color and a black buckle. He also has a brown hair that complements with his color scheme and a thin beard. In the Secret of The Swamp, Grimoire seems to be pale-skinned but preserves his coat, remarking some of the details of the shadows and changing the color of the belt and its buckle. However, this time he's seen wearing a yellow and orange stripped under-shirt along with a pair of black pants. This time he has an obscure-red hair. In Tangle Tower he is depicted with the same design for his coat from the previous game, but his under-shirt is white as in the original game. He has red hair with some black schemes (could be shadow) and his beard seems to be thicker than in his previous appearances. Besides his multiple roles in all the franchise games, his true age has never been stated, but seems to be older than he looks. In all of his appearances, however Grimoire still lacks a hat (Discarding Secrets of the Swamp, for his shame...) Personality Grimoire shows himself to be very dedicated to his job. However, he also seems to often get scared by the strange nature of the places he has to visit for the cases he is given. In contrast he's also seems very down-to-earth, as he greatly doubts the existence of creatures like Boggy in Secret of the Swamp. It appears he may be more open to such things in Tangle Tower, however. This would be natural, having met Boggy face to face in the swamp. He is a little goofy and sometimes he seems to be sarcastic with the suspects when the information they provide doesn't seems to be clear enough for the case. Despite Grimoire's childish-nature, he shows to be very reflective and intuitive about the cases and the possible participation of each one of the suspects, as well as the roles each one has. Story Background Grimoire always wanted to become a detective since he was a child. At some point he became a private detective in charge of solving a variety of mysteries throughout his career. Detective Grimoire Grimoire is hired by the owner of Coils and Co. Fairground to solve the murdering of one of his employees. Through his adventure Grimoire finds many clues and pieces of information that might reveal the murderer of Hugh Everton. At the end, he manages to find out the true murderer at the Fairground and to put him behind the bars. Secret of the Swamp The police have recruited Grimoire to investigate the murder of Richard Remington. They believe all the evidence points to the mythical swamp creature Boggy being the killer. Grimoire disagrees, as he's certain Boggy doesn't really exist. Among the suspects he meets his future sidekick, Sally. The killer does indeed turn out to not be Boggy, but Grimoire also comes face to face with the creature. Tangle Tower Grimoire, along with Sally, is called to solve the case of Freya Fellow's murder by an anonymous person. They first arrive with a wooden boat to Tangle Tower's lake and carry on to the crime scene in Flora's Tower. However, as Flora is speechless, they must find clues and testimonials from the other members of Tangle Tower to figure out what happened exactly. In a time of revelations about the case, they find some more clues Richard Remington's past before the events of Secrets of the Swamp. Quotes Hawkshaw: "Do you also have a pile of leaves as a clue?" Grimoire: "Well, not yet - did you see some suspicious leaves?" Sally: "Grimoire, why don’t we ever have fun adventures like that?" Grimoire: "Are we… not having a fun adventure - right at this very moment!?" Trivia *Despite his prowess as a detective, he's not very book smart, believing Pythagoras Theorem to be a band and openly referring to himself as "a slightly stupid person." *A recurring joke in the series involves other characters pointing out his lack of a hat despite being a detective, much to his annoyance. Although he has a hat in Secret of the Swamp, he loses it in the beginning of the game. Though he finds it again at the end, he's not wearing one in the following game. *It's unknown whether Grimoire is his first name, last name, or merely a pseudonym. When asked by Bobby Burle, he only offers joke responses. *In an old promotional image for Secret of the Swamp, Grimoire used to have a different color for his hair and a different style for his beard (As well as the Little Girl's design). *In one of the suspicions in Secret of the Swamp, one of Grimoire's toughts is the playable ghost from the "Haunt the House" series of games, a series that's also developed by SFB Games. This same ghost also can be found during the challenge to Echo in the same game. *According to the developers, he is based on Gumshoe from the Ace Attorney games. Gallery Detective Grimoire= DetectiveGrimoire-TitleScreen.jpg |-|Secret of the Swamp= DetectiveGrimoire-OfficerJames-LittleGirl.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-OfficerJames-BoggysBog.png DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp1.jpeg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp3.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp2.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-BoggyCostume.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp6.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp5.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp4.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-SecretoftheSwamp7.jpg Detective Grimoire cover.jpg DetectiveGrimoireSecretoftheSwamp-Promo4.jpg DetectiveGrimoire-Hat.png DetectiveGrimoire-scared.png DetectiveGrimoire-CharacterSheet2.jpg|Character sheet DetectiveGrimoire-CharacterSheet.jpg|Character sheet DetectiveGrimoire-ConceptArt2.png|Concept art DetectiveGrimoire-ConceptArt2.jpg|Concept art |-|Tangle Tower= DetectiveGrimoire-Promo.jpg|"An eager detective with a passion for uncovering secrets. What he sometimes lacks in finesse, he makes up for with his unending enthusiasm to solve the mystery." DetectiveGrimoire-SallySpears-TangleTower.png Category:Characters Category:Detective Grimoire Characters Category:Secret of the Swamp Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Main Characters